Friends or Benefits?
by lisbonoh
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have been really close friends. They are teenagers, seeking for drama opportunities and reckless nights. Will feelings get in the way of this deal? Ex-girlfriends and constant changes? Read and find out.


Hi! God, it's been a long time since I published my first Olicity fanfic, but I'm back! This is a teen!Olicity fic and I hope you guys like it. Please, comment your thoughts! Thank you!

I do not own Arrow.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss somebody that's here."

Well, everybody drank.

Oliver had kissed Sara, Sara had kissed Nyssa, Nyssa once pecked Laurel's lips, Laurel had kissed Oliver and Tommy, Tommy made out with Felicity once, Felicity kissed Roy and almost kissed Diggle once, and Diggle… Diggle was Diggle. If Diggle ever kissed anybody, he was not the one telling about it.

The only difference was that Nyssa and Sara shared knowing glances. And so did Oliver and Felicity.

What a group of "friends".

"Diggle?" Sara asked.

"What?"

"You drank."

"OH MY GOD." Laurel and Felicity said at the same time.

"For Christ's sake, I didn't even listen to the question. Next."

"Ok, me!" Said an excited Felicity. "Never have I ever… Shit. I did it."

"What?" Oliver asked curious.

"Not telling. Oh! Never have I ever seen Oliver naked."

Everybody laughed. Oliver turned red. Everybody drank.

 _They were at a party and Oliver was drunk, drunker than everybody, actually, and decided to jump in the pool. He got out, and then realized he lost his swimwear. And. Everybody. Saw. It._

"Can we please not talk about it? Thanks."

"We already saw everything. Nothing to talk about." Nyssa teased. "Sara, your turn."

"Never have I ever… Made out with two girls at the same time."

Sara, Nyssa, Oliver, Tommy… And Felicity drank.

"Blondie?" Tommy yelled.

"Don't even start. I don't remember anything. Just know I did it."

"When I think I can't be more amazed by you…" Oliver whispered to himself, but loud enough for Felicity to hear. He got a glance from her.

"I'm tired of this game." Roy complained, followed by Laurel.

"Yeah, me too."

Then, Roy went to the sofa and picked up his guitar. "How I wish you were here" started roaming, and Felicity leaned in Oliver's shoulder.

"Tired?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Hmm. Little too drunk too. Gonna go get some fresh air."

She stumble to the porch, and kept drinking thinking to herself: _now it's a good time. Yeah. It's been a year. Oliver must feel the same. Otherwise he wouldn't act this way. Yeah. We are both drunk. Good._

"You ok?" Thinking about the devil. He joined her where she was standing.

"Yeah… Just thinking."

"About what?"

They both took a sip of their drinks, and Felicity didn't even think about her next words.

"What you said. When Laurel asked during the game about somebody that you would like to kiss, who did you drink about?"

"Well, I dated Laurel…"

Both of their bodies turned to each other.

"But you looked at me… Be honest with me now." She stared deeply into his eyes.

Then he stared at her. And she regretted everything. Why did she open her mouth in first place?

But then he looked at her lips.

And then he kissed her.

And good God, she didn't know if it was because she had pictured this so many times before, if it was because she was drunk, or because Oliver was… Well, Oliver, but… What a kiss.

And then he broke the kiss, and held her face, looking at her.

And they both giggled.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you. Wanted to do it for months now."

"Well, I'm glad you did it." And then she got on her tip toes and kissed him again.

They kissed some more, and then broke the kiss.

To hear him say these next words.

"You know when I told you that I didn't want anything serious for a while?"

"Well, you kind of told me this like, 5 times during this week?"

"I'm about to make an exception. How do you feel about friends with benefits?"

She stared, seriously, at him. Well, if she could get a little of hottieOllie and then some more, she would. And well, she was into it. So into it.

"Deal."

"Good."

"Are we gonna tell anybody?"

"Don't know. Let 'em wonder."

"Key…" Then she smiled and pecked his lips. "I'm gonna go inside now, then you go."

She turned around to leave, and he called her name.

"Hey, Felicity… Just friends, yeah?"

"Wouldn't want anything else."


End file.
